No Looking Back For Them
by m47e47l
Summary: A series of one shots to serve as sequels to Meeting Their Match, All That They Need and Steady As They Go. Completely AU. SECOND STORY UP. A few highlights and a few lowlights you should always remember that life is never perfect.
1. You Are My Homeland

**Summary: **Set a little over two years since the end of Steady As They Go. Another pregnancy, another wedding and anything else that comes along with all our favourite characters.

**A/N: **Well, I did say that I was done with this fic, but I soon realized that I was far from ready to let these characters go :). However, I won't be writng another massive fic, instead I've decided to structure this so that each chapter serves as a stand alone one-shot story, so I can write when inspiration hits and not be under pressure trying to sustain a long plot. I just hope that I can pull this off as I did with Meeting Their Match, All That They Need and Steady As They Go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias. The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Homeland' by Carpark North

_**

* * *

**_

_**You Are My Homeland**_

With a sigh, Sydney stood up and headed towards the front door, brushing her hands on her jeans as she walked. Flinging open the door her face broke into a wide grin.

"Juliette. Hey." She stepped forward, wrapping her in a tight hug. "You're early," she said when they separated. "And I am a mess."

Juliette just waved a hand as she stepped inside. "Young family, moving into a new house- you look fine," she said breezily. "And as for the early part, I just thought I would come down and offer any services needed for tonight."

"Well, dinner's pretty much organised. But," Sydney smiled. "I've been unpacking boxes all afternoon and am long due for a distraction. Coffee?"

"Sounds perfect," Juliette said, falling into step beside Sydney as they headed down the sunny hallway. "Boxes, hey? The saga of moving continues."

"Tell me about it," Sydney said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "We've been here close to a week and the boxes seem to be multiplying." She shook her head, stepping over one of Emilie's toys and into the kitchen. "But then again, it took Vaughn and I over a year to get ourselves organised and buy the bigger house we needed, so why should I expect the move to be over quickly?"

Juliette smiled. "Speaking of which, where is that son of mine?"

"He and Emilie took Donovan for a walk. Or perhaps I should say that Vaughn took Em and Donovan for a walk, trying to expel the energy that has had her running rings around us all week."

Juliette let out a laugh. "Amazing how much energy a three year can have, isn't it?"

"Amazing is not the term that I would choose," Sydney said wryly, and then grinned. "It could be worse. She's not some out of control terror, she's just…lively."

"Well," Juliette raised an eyebrow. "With her parents, was Emilie ever going to turn out any other way?"

"Touché," Sydney said, fetching a carton of milk from the fridge.

"Maybe you just need to start getting her involved in something structured?" Juliette said. "You know, I was speaking to a friend yesterday and she said that her daughter was staring up some ballet classes, specifically for young children. Maybe you could get Emilie into those?"

"Good idea," Sydney said, placing a mug of coffee in front of Juliette. "But I don't like your chances there."

Juliette's expression turned to puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, haven't you heard the latest news?" Sydney asked lightly, blowing into her own coffee. Juliette shook her head. "Emilie is going to be a hockey player- just like her dad."

"Oh really? And when was this revealed?"

"Sometime last week."

"You know, that doesn't surprise me one bit. It's that Vaughn gene pool. Bill, his father, Michael and now Emilie. It is never going to end."

Sydney laughed. "Don't give up hope yet. You never know, Ava may just break the cycle."

Juliette perked up. "Is she asleep?"

Sydney shrugged. "She might be. Lately, she's been waking and quite happily entertaining herself in the cot. Not so much as a peep for fifteen, sometime thirty minutes."

"Well perhaps, I should go check. We can't have her in her room all by herself, can we?" Juliette could not keep the eagerness out of her voice and so Sydney waved a hand.

"Don't let me be the one to stop to you, Grandmère."

Like a shot, Juliette was up and down the hallway. A minute or so later, she returned, the newest addition to the Vaughn household in her arms.

It had been six months ago, on October 11th, that Sydney and Vaughn welcomed their second child into the world, another daughter who they named Ava Juliette. Much to Sydney's delight, she was growing to be the spitting image of her father, from her dark blonde hair, to her eyes and even the looks of deep concentration that she expressed occasionally.

"And how are you, my _belle fille_?" Juliette cooed. Ava, easily amused, broke into a grin, before cramming her fist into her mouth and starting to gnaw on it. "Oh Sydney, she is getting so big…too quickly. You need to put a stop to this whole growing up thing."

"Maybe- but growing up does have its merits." She paused. "Being toilet trained comes to mind."

Juliette chuckled. "You make a good point."

At that point a loud commotion at that front door interrupted their conversation. Seconds later Donovan came barrelling down the hall, Emilie right on his tail.

"Donny, Donny, Donny!" she was laughing.

"Emilie," Vaughn appeared from the hallway. "I think Donovan needs a break- oh, hey maman." He walked across, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Emilie, suddenly realizing that there was a visitor in the house, stopped chasing the dog and instead threw herself at Juliette's legs.

"Grandm_ee_r!"

"Hello my _petite princesse_," Juliette said, handing Ava over to Vaughn and then pulling Emilie into her arms.

Emilie cocked her head. "What that mean?"

Juliette leaned in. "You forgot already?"

"Yup."

"It means little princess."

Emilie's screwed her face up. "Me not a princess."

"Why not?"

"Princess don't play hockey."

"What did I tell you?" Sydney said, a grin on her face.

"And before," Vaughn held up his hands, "you blame this on me, this was all on her own accord."

Juliette snorted. "Yeah right. After what the two of you have subjected her to since the day of her birth, she was either going to wind up thinking she was a character in some romance film or that she was a hockey player."

"Grandm_ee_r," Emilie said, sounding confused. "What you talking about?"

"Never mind," Juliette said. "So you want to play hockey?"

Emilie nodded. "In the backyard."

"Uh, hang on a second," Sydney spoke up. "The backyard? How will you do that, Boo?"

"Daddy gonna build a rink," Emilie replied. "He said so."

"Did he just?" Sydney said, her eyes landing in Vaughn. "When?"

"Uh…" Vaughn's expression resembled a deer caught in headlights. "I was just joking…with Weiss…was that the doorbell? I'm pretty sure that was the doorbell." He looked down at Ava in his arms. "We should check- it might be Jack. We can't keep Grandpa waiting…"

As he disappeared down the hallway, or more like escaped, Sydney turned back to Juliette, who was displaying a bemused expression.

"As I said before, Sydney, it doesn't surprise me one bit."

* * *

A couple of hours later Jack really did arrive, and the family was able to sit down to dinner- a somewhat makeshift housewarming for Sydney, Vaughn, Emilie and Ava. 

"So, your mother tells me that you're in trouble," Jack said to Vaughn, midway through the meal. "Over some new construction project."

"Oh god," Vaughn groaned. "I am never, ever, going to say anything in jest again."

"Well, with three year old ears hanging around that is probably a wise decision," Juliette mused loudly. "They tend to interpret things literally."

"Hmm…but I have a feeling that Weiss also needs to be held accountable for this," Sydney said.

Vaughn laughed. "What are you going to do to him?"

"I'm sure I'll come up with something tomorrow," Sydney replied. "Speaking of which," she turned to Juliette. "You're still ok to look after the girls tomorrow night?"

Juliette nodded. "Fine…where are you going again? Is it that school production thing? The one that your old neighbour does?"

"No, that's in a few weeks," Sydney said. "Dad's got the duties that night. Tomorrow is a sort of wedding reception."

"Sort of?" Jack queried.

"Well, it is one, it's just that there is no wedding beforehand."

Juliette's eyebrows rose. "Not another Eric and Ainsley…their poor mother's…"

Sydney laughed. "Not quite. We all knew about the wedding. It's just that, with Will and Nat, all his family is here and all of her family are in Australia. So that nobody missed out, they went for a private ceremony on a beach in Tahiti, filmed it and are having two receptions, in Melbourne and here. They'll show the video and then do the whole reception thing. That way everybody gets to be a part of it."

Juliette nodded. "That sounds—"

"Finished," Emilie announced and then looked up at Jack. "Grandpa."

Jack swallowed his mouthful of food. "Yes."

"You wanna see my room. It's new."

"Hey Boo," Vaughn said. "How about we let Grandpa finish his—"

"No, that's fine," Jack said, standing up and taking Emilie's hand. "We'll be back for dessert, though?" he asked his granddaughter.

Emilie nodded fervently and then led, or even dragged, Jack down the hallway.

* * *

"Right," Weiss said the following morning, and then drained the last of his coffee. "We should head off. You know what Fran is like." 

Sydney nodded. "All too well," she replied wryly as she grabbed her bag and looked at Amy. "You ready?"

"Have fun," Vaughn called from the dining table, the newspaper spread out in front of him.

"Remind me again how he gets out of setting up for tonight," Weiss grumbled.

"He gets out of it to stay home and look after Em, Ava, Dillon and Mitchell," Sydney replied.

Vaughn had been nodding gleefully, but suddenly stopped. "Hang on…Mitchell? When did he come into the equation?"

"Didn't I mention that? I could have sworn that I told you," Sydney said, playfully.

"No, you didn't," Vaughn said. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Carrie's got Saturday rehearsals and Marshall has to work. I said that you'd be more than happy to help."

"That's four kids under the age of five, Eric," Amy pointed out. "Now, would you rather stay here or shall we just head to Deep Inside?"

"And I should add," Sydney broke in, "that Vaughn has to break the news to Emilie that he won't really be building a hocky rink in the backyard. You could always do that."

"Restaurant," Weiss said without hesitation. "Now."

"That's what I thought," Sydney laughed. As the three of them made their way out of the kitchen, she couldn't resist looking back at Vaughn. "Have fun," she smiled, blowing him a kiss.

* * *

"Let me take that," Craig swooped by Francie's side, taking the box of glasses out of her arms. Sydney stood by and watched- intrigued. Firstly by the fact that Craig thought is necessary to monitor his wife's every move and secondly by the fact that Francie was him take over. Francie just didn't allow that to happen. 

"Hey Amy," Sydney motioned her over. "Check out Fran and Craig."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch them…you'll see."

"Oi," Weiss said as he walked by them, holding a mass of silver and white helium balloons. "I believe we are here to work and not just stand around gasbagging."

"We are working," Sydney replied. "We are discussing the aesthetics of the centrepieces in conjunction with the crockery and whether the knives need to be perpendicular to the flowers and should we risk having lit candles in the same room as balloons," she rattled off, as if what she had just said was perfectly logical.

"Uh…ok," Weiss said and then walked off, looking completely bamboozled.

Sydney laughed as she nudged Amy. "He can't possibly think that's what we were really discussing, can he?"

Amy shrugged, her eyes still on Francie and Craig. "I think I see what you…" she paused. "You don't think…"

"Of course that's what I think," Sydney said. "But should we ask her?"

"Should? There is no should. We are definitely asking," Amy said firmly, watching as Francie headed into the storeroom. "Right now." Grabbing Sydney's arm, she dragged her across the restaurant, into the store and shut the door.

"Wha—" Francie jumped slightly. "What are you doing?"

"How's everything going, Francie?" Amy asked.

"Uh…fine."

"Anything you want to share with us?" Amy pressed.

"No," Francie frowned. "What is going on?"

"Francie," Sydney started. "We want to ask you something and you are more than welcome to tell us to mind our own business, but—"

"Ok, the two of you are acting really freaky," Francie cut in bluntly. "Out with it, now."

"Fine," Sydney sighed. "Are you pregnant?"

Francie visibly stiffened. "What makes you think that?"

"The fact that Craig won't let you pick up anything heavier than a salt shaker," Amy pointed out. "And that you are letting him get away with doing that."

Francie's eyes had widened. "Wow…" she trailed off as a large grin formed on her face. "Nothing much stays a secret around here, hey?"

"Francie," Sydney said. "Does that mean…"

Francie nodded. "But you _cannot_ say anything. It's still really early days. We haven't even told our parents."

"Oh my god!" Both Sydney and Amy stepped forward throwing their arms around Francie.

"Ssh," Francie laughed. "Or Eric'll be in here to see that all the fuss is about- and we all know what happens when he hears big news."

"Yeah," Sydney said nostalgically. "But I wouldn't worry too much. He's still trying to comprehend the aesthetics of the centrepieces."

* * *

"Ok, I am just going to have a showe—" Sydney stopped short as she stepped out of Ava's room and into the hall. "What are you doing?" 

Vaughn looked up from where he was standing, piggybacking Emilie, with hockey stick in hand.

"Hockey!" Emilie exclaimed gleefully. "Go Daddy!"

Vaughn gave a sheepish grin. "Just a bit of a muck around."

Sydney shook her head. "We should have moved into a rink…just be careful," she warned good-naturedly. "I want to try and keep this house intact for as long as possible."

* * *

Tying up her dressing gown, Sydney stepped from the en suite and into her and Vaughn's bedroom. Something wasn't right. The house was too quiet. Instincts on edge, she headed into the lounge area, finding Vaughn and Emilie sitting on the couch, nothing being said. 

"Ok," Sydney crossed her arms. "What did you do?"

Emilie glanced sideways at her mother and then at her dad. "Oh, oh," she said, her voice low.

"Oh, oh what?" Sydney asked, taking a step forward.

"We, ah," Vaughn cleared his throat. "We might have made a small dint in the wall in the hallway."

"A dint?"

"Ok, a hole…but nothing that can't be fixed…" he trailed off.

Emilie was looking between her parents. "Does daddy have to go to his room?" she asked, entirely serious.

Sydney couldn't help it, she had to laugh. The two of them looked so contrite that it was actually funny.

Vaughn's face broke into a grin. "So, do I?"

With a wink, Sydney turned and walked back towards the bedroom. "I'll have to think about it," she called out.

* * *

"Ok," Vaughn crouched down in front of Emilie. "You be good for Grandmère." 

Emilie pursed her lips. "Can I come with you?"

Juliette glanced at Sydney. "Should I be offended?" she asked jokingly.

Sydney grinned. "I probably wouldn't be taking it to heart."

"Afraid you can't, Em," Vaughn was saying. "But how about mum and I bring you back some cake?"

Emilie's face brightened. "Promise?"

Vaughn held out his pinkie. "I promise," he said, allowing his daughter to claps the finger with her own. Placing a kiss in her forehead, he stood and turned to Sydney. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Yup…bye Juliette."

"You two have a great time," Juliette said. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Hey Syd," Vaughn said as the two of them headed to the front door.

"Yeah?"

"Do not let me forget the cake," he replied. "Emilie forgave me for the whole hockey rink situation, but I don't know what she would do if I forgot the cake."

With a laugh Sydney pressed her lips onto his cheek. "That is something that I don't even want to have to witness…I'll make sure you don't forget."

* * *

Deep Inside was already fairly crowded with Will's family and his and Nat's friends when Sydney and Vaughn walked in. 

"Hey!" Weiss's voice rang over the din. "Over here, you guys."

Moving their way through the crows, Sydney and Vaughn slowly made their way over.

"So," Weiss said when they got there. "What do you think of my decorating job?"

Ainsley shot him a _look_. "Your decorating job?" she repeated.

"Yes, mine," he affirmed. "Because when Syd here disappeared into the supply room with Francie and Amy, I was left on my little lonesome."

Sydney laughed. "What about Craig?"

Weiss paused for a few seconds, obviously stumped. "Craig doesn't count," he finally said.

"Oh Eric," Ainsley pat a hand on his shoulder. "I think that you need to get a drink."

"I'm not going to argue with that," Weiss grinned. "How's about it, Vaughn?"

As the two of them walked off, Sydney turned to Ainsley. "So, how have you been?"

Ainsley held up a hand. "I am not talking to you, Syd."

Sydney blinked. "What?"

"I am not talking to you- you make my life too difficult."

"Huh?" Sydney was completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I had lunch with mum today. When I arrived, Lillian was there also. My mother and Eric's mother, all alone with little old me."

Sydney tried not to laugh. "Don't tell me they started on you again?"

Ainsley threw up her hands. "They've moved on from the subtle hints straight to the 'when are you gonna pop us out a grandchild?' questions."

Sydney grinned. "And how is this my fault?"

"Oh, they just like to pepper the conversations with 'Oh Emilie and Ava are so beautiful'… 'Juliette was telling me about babysitting the other night'… it's their way of saying 'Hey, Syd and Mike are doing right by the world, why can't you?'"

Sydney cracked up. "I promise you, Ainz, that it was never in mine or Vaughn's intentions to provide your mother's with ammunition. I swear."

Ainsley let out a snort of laughter. "I suppose they're harmless, really. It just got a little full-on without Eric for back-up."

"Hmm," Sydney said. "Renee and Lillian are really quite a team when they get together, aren't they?"

Ainsley stared at her. "A team?" she said. "More like an atomic bomb."

* * *

"Ok, to finish off Nat and I would like to thank each and every one of you for being her tonight," Will said to the crowd in front of him. "You are all the reason why we decided to do things this way- because there was not a snowball's chance that we were going to celebrate our marriage without those we love surrounding us. So please, all drink and have fun…and I mean that literally. After the party we just had Down Under, you all have a lot to live up to." 

As the music started back up, and the crows started to disperse, Sydney made her way over to Will and Nat, grabbing the first chance she had that evening to speak to them.

"Hey," she said, giving them both a hug. "That video- the ceremony looked incredible."

Nat grinned. "We're not going to argue with that."

"Yeah," Will agreed, looking around. "And you guys did a pretty incredible job with this place as well."

"Don't let Weiss hear you say that," Sydney warned.

Nat nodded. "Yeah, I heard him claming all the hard work."

"Well, he actually did do most of the work," Sydney admitted. "Amy, Fran and I sorta—"

"Yeah, we all know what happened when you lot get together," Will snorted.

"What lot?" Vaughn asked, walking up with Craig and Francie.

Will glanced around, taking in the expressions of Sydney, Francie and Nat. "Um…any one of our better halves," he answered diplomatically.

Nat let out a laugh as she threw a hand around Will's shoulders. "I've got you well trained, don't I?"

"Hey, what is all of this?" Weiss's voice boomed into the conversation. "You were just going on about the need to party, Mr Groom and now you are all just standing around in the corner."

"Yeah," Ainsley chimed in. "A slight contradiction if you ask me."

Francie looked at Will and Nat. "They have a point."

"A damn good point!" Nat exclaimed, grabbing Will's hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," he replied, looking around at the group. "Everybody?"

Sydney spoke for the rest of them. "Right behind you."

* * *

Vaughn was grinning as he closed the front door behind him. "Maman is off," he said quietly to Sydney. 

She cocked her head to one side. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really…maman just said that she thinks she needs a week to recover."

"I can only imagine what she and Boo got up to," Sydney smiled as they made their way into Emilie's room. She was fast asleep, spread out in the bed, taking up as much space as a three year old possibly could.

"Yeah, the total fun that makes up the inner sanctum of grandparent and grandchild," Vaughn commented as he gently adjusted Emilie's doona cover.

"In credibly powerful inner sanctum," Sydney said as they stepped out of the room. "After all, it does manage to bring the playful side out of my father."

"Yeah, it does," Vaughn chuckled as they went to check on Ava. Like her sister she was sleeping soundly, though not as quietly.

"It doesn't matter how many times I hear it," Vaughn said, "but the snoring _kills_ me."

Sydney shook her head, checking that the baby monitor was switched on. "If she can turn you to jelly with her snores, what are you going to be like when she actually starts to talk?"

"Oh, I imagine that I will be as gone as you were when Em's first word was 'mama'," Vaughn said as they headed back into the hallway. "Would I be right in saying that?"

"Maybe…" Sydney trailed off as her eyes fell upon the hole in the wall. Stopping her steps, she looked up at Vaughn, an eyebrow raised.

He cocked his head to one side. "It's not that big…and I'll have it fixed tomorrow. You won't even know."

"You know," Sydney mused. "I don't think that's enough to make up for it."

Vaughn's face was blank. "Then what else?"

"Hmm," Sydney gave a slow smile, cupping his face with her hands. "I think that I am going to have to send you to your room."

Vaughn's eyes lit up. "Oh really?" he grinned.

Sydney nodded, leaning up towards him. "It's only fair."

"Sounds perfectly fair," Vaughn murmured, pressing his lips into hers.

"So," Sydney said when they had broken apart. "Are you going to do as you're told?" she asked with a nod in the direction of their bedroom.

Vaughn grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Oh, I think I might, Bristow," he whispered into her ear. "But how about you gove me the order once more, so I don't forget?"

Sydney just laughed, pulling his arm tighter around her as they made their way to the room. "For you, Vaughn, anything."

"You know what, Syd?" Vaughn asked, his lips brushing against her ear.

"What?"

"Ditto."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Well, the end of this story, but I have the next few planned out already. What can I say- I can't help but love writing pure lighthearted fluff:)

However, while I have the stories planned, from the 5th January to the 1st February I will be on a highly anticipated trip around Europe, and I don't believe that I will have time to put these stories to paper while over there. So, if you don't hear from me in regards to this fic, it's not because I have abandoned it, I am just simply enjoying the sites of Italy, France, Finland and Russia (another Alias crazy friend is coming to...I can just see us breaking into spy mode...).

Anyway, as soon as my break is over, I will be back. You will be hearing from me, and I hope to be hearing back from you.

Melissa


	2. There Are Roads Left In Both Of Our Shoe

**Summary: **Set a couple of years after the last update. Some highlights and some lowlights- you should always remember that life is not always perfect.

**A/N: **Back again! These stories are just such a joy for me to write and I just can't say good0bye to these characters. So, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Soul Meets Body' by Death Cab For Cutie

* * *

_**There Are Roads Left In Both Of Our Shoes**_

Glancing down at Ava's sleeping form; Sydney quietly closed the book that she had just finished reading and gently stood up from the bed. Taking a moment to bend down and press her lips onto her daughter's forehead, she made her way out of the room and towards the living area.

Vaughn was exactly where he had been for most of the day- sitting at the desk with a pile of marking. Given recent distractions of the past few months, he had gotten behind with a lot of work and not planned one lesson for the first week of school.

"Hey," Sydney came up behind him, kneading his shoulders. "You should give yourself a break."

He tilted his head back, looking up at her. "Did Ava go down all right?"

"Well, there was nearly a tantrum when she found out Daddy wasn't reading the story, but when she discovered it was _Fish and Chips and Jaws_, it was smooth sailing from there."

"Ah, the saving grace of _Fish and Chips and Jaws_," Vaughn smiled.

With a grin, Sydney turned, expecting to find Emilie sprawled out on the floor. However, all that was there was a box of crayons and a drawing of a butterfly.

"Where did Boo go?"

"Uh…she said that she was tired and was going to bed."

"Em?" Sydney blinked. "Our Emilie said that…" she trailed off as realization hit. "Oh, you know what she's done."

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "Surely not again? I thought you hid it?"

"I did, but I think that our daughter must have been a blood hound in a former life." With that she marched down the hallway. "Emilie Georgina Vaughn," she said, entering her room and switching on the light.

Emilie, who had her doona pulled up to her chin, blinked in innocence. "What?"

"Take it off, please," Sydney instructed, approaching the bed.

Emilie just stared at her mother in silence, knowing perfectly well that she had been caught out and could think of nothing to say.

Sydney reached down and pulled back the bedcovers, revealing Emilie clad in her brand new school uniform.

"Boo, you need to take this off."

"But I wanna wear it!" Emilie protested, sitting up.

Sydney had to bite back a smile. "And you will- tomorrow. But you can't sleep in it- how would it look showing up to your first day of school in a crumpled uniform?"

"I really get to wear it tomorrow?"

"I promise," Sydney declared, making an elaborate criss-cross shape over her chest. "But you are going to need to wear your pyjamas tonight, ok?"

"Ok," Emilie nodded, climbing out of the bed. As she did so, Sydney noticed a square lump at the foot of the bed.

"Boo."

"What?"

Sydney held out a hand. "Lunchbox."

* * *

"Can you remember ever being that excited about your first day of school?" Sydney asked Vaughn as they climbed into bed later that night. 

Vaughn chuckled. "Well, not to the extent of our little darling down the hall, but I think I was a bit eager."

"I didn't want to…there were these horrible twins across the street who filled me with all these horror stories. I remember hiding under my bed and dad having to coax me out." She paused. "Did you talk to your mum today?"

Vaughn nodded. "She feels awful about it, but she's not up to coming tomorrow."

Sydney waved a hand. "Oh well. We'll just have her and dad over for dinner during the week, when she's felling better. Em will be able to fill them in with lots of stories."

Vaughn just rubbed his eyes, everything about him tired.

"Hey," Sydney said, grabbing his attention. "I know what you are thinking."

"You do?"

"Of course I do," Sydney replied, pulling his into a tight embrace. "And don't- it will not do any of us any good."

"Easier said that done," Vaughn murmured, his breath hot on her neck.

* * *

"Hey," Weiss stopped beside Ainsley, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"The station called…" he trailed off. "Never mind, I'll just go in later. They'll understand."

"Eric, go. I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned. "Because I can take a few extra days."

"Eric, go."

He paused. "Do you have anything planned for the day?"

Ainsley shrugged. "I think I'll drop into Phase One- get back into work."

"But don't you think it's too soon after—" Weiss cut short.

Ainsley reached out, her hand touching his upper arm. "You can say it, Eric. Hearing the word miscarriage is not going to destroy me." She took a deep breath. "And I need to go back. I need to feel normal."

"You know what else you need?" Weiss started. "You need to talk to your friends."

Ainsley shook her head. "They didn't even know that I was pregnant and…I can't. Sydney and Vaughn have got enough stuff going on; Francie is crazy busy with Scarlett and the restaurant. And besides, we've got each other. We'll get through this."

* * *

"Emilie!" Sydney called out as she started to run ahead of them. "Stay with us, please." 

At the door of her new classroom, Emilie turned to Sydney and Vaughn, who was holding Ava in his arms.

"Ok, you can go now," she said and then walked into the room.

"Yeah," Vaughn chuckled. "Like that is going to happen. Could you imagine the staffroom gossip- 'Hey, did you hear about those Vaughn's, dumping their daughter on the first day of school'?"

"Just the like gossip that is going on at Abrams, as to why you are not there on the first day of the school year."

Vaughn grinned. "Keely knows exactly why I have taken the morning off, which means that the entire faculty at Abrams knows. There will be no gossip."

"Just distraught adolescent girls, pining away for their beloved Mr. Vaughn?" Sydney teased.

Before Vaughn could retort, they were approached by Emilie's teacher. "Sydney, Michael." A Miss Chase, Sydney remembered her from the orientation night a few months ago.

After shaking both their hands, Miss Chase turned back to Emilie with a smile. "I don't think that we're going to have any issues with your daughter. You have a very confident little girl."

Sydney smiled, all the while wondering- was it wrong of her to have a little part wanting to have Emilie cling to her?

After having a short discussion with Miss Chase covering all the little details, Sydney and Vaughn stopped by Emilie, seated at one of the tables.

"Daddy and I have to go," Sydney said, crouching down.

"OK," Emilie replied happily, occupied with the paper and crayons in front of her.

"But we'll be back this afternoon."

"Bye.

"Ok, well," Sydney placed a kiss in Emilie's cheek. "We're off, Boo."

"Bye."

Outside the classroom, Sydney stopped talking a glance through the window. Emilie had been joined by a couple of other girls and they were all drawing happily.

"Hey Syd," Vaughn came up beside her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what this will do to my mega-masculine image, but I am always going to need you."

Sydney let out a laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, well, we both kind of got a major brush off in there."

Smiling, Sydney reached up, kissing both Vaughn and Ava. "Since that we are not needed here, and you've still got the morning off, why don't we stop by you mum's? I'm sure that she could do with a boost."

"Grandmere!" Ava clapped her hands together.

Vaughn smiled. "Now, how can we refuse that?"

* * *

"Francie?" Sydney called as she stepped into the empty restaurant. Deep Inside was closed on Monday's but Francie was always still there, catching up on the paperwork side of things. She and Sydney used the quiet day as a chance to catch up over lunch. 

"Right here," came Francie's reply as she walked out of the office, clutching 18 month old Scarlett in her arms. "Hey…" she paused, when she saw that Sydnye was only accompanied by Ava. "Where's the rest of our little lunch gang…oh!" her eyes widened. "First day of school! How did Em go?"

"A little too well," Sydney replied wryly, lifting Ava out of her pusher and placing her on the blanket that Francie had already set up. There was an array of toys to keep the two girls occupied for at least an hour.

Francie grinned as she settled Scarlett down and then sat at a nearby table. "Somebody feeling a little unloved?"

"She just marched right in without a backwards glance," Sydney said. "Five year olds should not be that independent…right?"

"That's not independence- it's just confidence," Francie pointed out. "And you should be proud that you've raised such a capable daughter."

"I think a little neediness from Em would have done my pride a lot better," Sydney said with a laugh, sitting down. "But it is reassuring that she is going to be fine."

"Unlike her mother."

"Excuse me?"

"Try and tell me that you're not fretting."

"I'm not."

"Oh, come on, Syd!" Francie laughed. "Do you even remember the anxiety when you left Emilie for the first time after she was born? Ainz and I practically had to drag you out of the house- only to have you make about a dozen calls during the shopping trip."

"That was different," Sydney protested. "She was a newborn and…I am not doing much to convince you, am I?"

Francie shook her head. "Not that I am judging you in the slightest…because if you remember, I was the one reduced to tears when separated from Scarlett for the first time."

"Ah, that's right…always the one for dramatics, right Fran?"

"Yup," Francie quipped happily. "Hey, did you get a postcard from Will?"

Sydney nodded. "Sounds as if they're having a great time."

"I know. One of these days we are going to have join him and Nat on one of their trips Down Under."

"You know," Sydney mused aloud. "It wouldn't surprise me if Will married a girl from overseas just so that he could justify the yearly trips."

"Nah," Francie said breezily. "That would take way too much thinking ahead. When have you ever known Will to contemplate the consequences of his actions?"

"You make a very good point."

"Of course I do," Francie said and then paused as if something had just occurred to her. "Hey, have you heard from Ainz lately?"

Sydney thought for a few seconds, trying to remember the last time she had spoken to her friend. "Actually I haven't. I probably haven't spoken to her since early last week…how is that possible? I mean, I know that Vaughn and I have been distracted, but how could I not have noticed her dropping off the radar?"

"Well, you're not the only one. I tried to call her about today, but couldn't get in contact."

"I'll drop by tomorrow," Sydney said. "Touch base and check that everything is ok."

* * *

"And I got to play with the doll's house and the Play-Doh and I painted a picture- it's in my bag. Wanna see?" Emilie chattered along from the backseat as Sydney pulled out of the school's car park. 

"Show me when I'm not driving, ok Boo?" Sydney said.

"And Sarah is my best friend and so is Kelly," Emilie continued. "Hey, where's daddy?"

"Daddy's working," Sydney replied.

"Oh."

Sydney glanced in the rear view mirror. "Here's a suggestion. How about we get some ice cream- a special first day of school treat and then we can stop by and see Aunty Keely and Daddy?"

"Yeah!" Emilie exclaimed. "I can show him my picture."

"Daddy," Ava joined in, wriggling happily in her car seat.

"I guess it's unanimous, girls," Sydney smiled, indicating to change lanes.

Emilie was quiet for several moments. "Mummy, what is you-ani-mious?"

* * *

Vaughn sat back, a small smile playing on his face, after Sydney, Emilie and Ava had left his office. The surprise visit had been just what he needed and now Emilie's painting had been hung with pride above his desk. 

On impulse, he picked up his phone and dialled, hoping that it was not an inconvenient time.

"Hello."

"Hi maman."

"Michael!" Juliette sounded delighted. "How are you- how is Emilie? Have you spoken to her?"

"Yeah. Syd brought the girls around- Em had a great time at school. We couldn't get a word in edgewise."

"Oh, I wish I could have seen her off this morning."

"I know, but would dinner make up for it? Syd and I were thinking Thursday night."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Vaughn paused. "How are you feeling maman?"

"Not bad, actually. The side effects of this round of chemo have worn off- I am no longer feeling permanently nauseated," she let out a small laugh. "I've still got myself a shiny bald head, though."

As always, Vaughn was amazed that Juliette could laugh about her situation.

"But that's enough about me," Juliette interrupted his thoughts. "Fill me in on the new details on my favourite girls."

* * *

"Hey," Ainsley looked surprised as Sydney breezed into her office at Phase One the following morning. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to have a chat," Sydney replied, setting the brake on Ava's pusher and then sitting down. "Do you realize how long it has been since we've has a proper talk? I have no idea what has been going on with you lately."

Ainsley forced a smile. "Nothing exciting to tell you, I'm afraid. Just work and…this and that."

Sydney's eyes landed on hers. "Elaborate on 'this and that' please."

"Huh?"

"Something is up, otherwise Francie and I would have heard from you. I just want to know that you are ok, and if not, remind you that I am here."

"A- I am fine," Ainsley started, "and B- you have got enough going on with your family at the moment."

Sydney cocked her head to one side, scrutinizing her friend. "I don't know if I should ask you this…"

"Ask me what?" Ainsley pressed.

"Did…" Sydney hesitated. "Did something happen with the baby?"

Ainsley visibly recoiled. "What? How…did Eric say something?"

"So you are pregnant?"

"I…" Ainsley faltered. "I was…how did you know?"

"It was just a hunch," Sydney replied, reaching out and clasping one of Ainsley's hands. "When did it happen?"

"Last week."

"Oh Ainz…you should have said something. You shouldn't be doing this alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Eric," Ainsley replied. "And what was I supposed to say? We hadn't announced that I was pregnant, so how would have 'By the way, I had a miscarriage' gone down?"

Sydney shook her head slightly. "I have no idea what to say- I can't even begin to comprehend what you must be going through."

"It was awful," Ainsley said quietly. "But I just have to keep telling myself that it happened for a reason. That it was my body's way of telling that something was wrong."

Sydney was quiet for several seconds. "You need to speak to Fran."

"No Syd, I don't want to go around telling everybody. I—"

"She's been where you are, Ainz. Different circumstances…but she has been through this."

Ainsley was staring at her through wide eyes. "I never knew…"

Sydney gave a small shrug. "She was like you- didn't want the news getting out…but it's your call. If you want me to forget that we ever had this conversation, then that's ok. But if you want me to call Francie right now, then all you have to do is ask."

"But would she be able to…the restaurant and…"

"There is only one way to find out," Sydney said, pulling out her mobile. "Yes? No?"

Ainsley paused before giving a definite nod. "Yes."

* * *

"Hey maman," Vaughn said, opening the front door and wrapping Juliette in a tight embrace. 

"Oomph," she let out a small laugh, adjusting the brightly patterned scarf adorning her head. "Don't worry- I didn't need that air in my lungs."

With a smile, Vaughn stepped back. "Come in."

"Where is everybody?" Juliette queried following Vaughn down the hallway.

"Syd is bathing the girls and Jack hasn't arrived yet," he replied, walking into the kitchen. "I'm just finishing off dinner."

Juliette stopped in front of the fridge, which was decorated with several of Emilie's school art works. "So, how has our little student been doing?"

Vaughn grinned. "I think I'll let her tell you- she would never let me hear the end of it if I stole her thunder." He picked up a knife, about to start chopping vegetable for the salad. "But what about you?"

Juliette's smile faltered slightly. "Well, actually I had an appointment with my oncologist today."

Vaughn froze. "What? Why didn't you say something? You went alone?"

Juliette shook her head. "I went with Trish."

"But…I would have taken you."

"I know that, but I didn't want you there in case…"

"In case what?" Vaughn asked, stepping closer to her.

"In case the news wasn't good."

Vaughn looked hard at her for a few seconds. "And it wasn't, was it?"

"No," Juliette replied. "The results weren't as we would have hoped. The doctor has recommended another lot of chemotherapy."

"Oh," was all Vaughn could say, before turning to stare out the kitchen window.

"Michael," Juliette said a few moments later. "Talk to me, please." When he did not respond, she approached, placing a hand on his back. "Michael, everything is going to be ok."

"How can you say that?" Vaughn asked quietly. "How can you sound so sure?"

"Because I have no choice," Juliette replied. "Because the other option is giving up."

"And so you think that I am giving up on you then?"

"I think nothing of the sort," Juliette said. "What I think is that you are so much like your father- taking everything so seriously."

Vaughn turned to look at her. "Maman, I know that you are trying to think positively, but this is serious."

"I know that…but I need to be as light-hearted as possible, Michael. It stops the fear from taking over."

"So you are scared?"

"Of course I am!" Juliette let out. "Who in their right mind wouldn't be?"

"Well then, can you just freak out a little bit?" Vaughn asked. "For my sake?"

"Michael, it is because of you that I am able to take this in my stride."

"Me?"

"Yes. I am in no way going to give up this fight, but if I do lose, then I am ok with that. Because I have been able to watch you grow from a baby to a man. To see you enter a career that gives you so much satisfaction. And most importantly, I have been lucky enough to watch you fall in love with the woman of your dreams, get married and give me two beautiful grandchildren. What else could I ask for?"

Vaughn shrugged. "I don't know…but I know that I can ask to have my maman around for as long as possible. We lost dad way too early and I am not ready to lose you as well."

"Come here," Juliette said, wrapping him in a tight hug that only a mother can give. "_Je t'aime_, Michael. I am not going anywhere without a fight."

* * *

As Sydney and Vaughn climbed into bed that night she knew that there were few words able to cheer him up. Instead, she moved closer, pulling him in tight. 

Feeling Vaughn relax in her embrace, Sydney pressed her lips onto his temple. "She's strong, Vaughn," she said quietly. "And she has so much support. The odds have to be in her favour."

"Whatever the odds, if there is a life involved, they are never good."

Adjusting so that she could look Vaughn directly in the eyes, Sydney brought a hand up to the side of his face. "I wish that I could make this easier for you. Make everything better."

"I can't lose her, Syd," he murmured. "I can't have another person I love gone from my life."

Sydney traced the rough stubble on his chin with s finger, understanding exactly what he was feeling. "Well, I promise that I am not going anywhere. And neither are Em or Ava or Weiss…nor Juliette if she has any say in the matter."

Impulsively, Vaughn brought his lips to hers, the kiss long, hard and passionate. It was almost as if he were trying to prove that she was really there.

"I think you just did it, Syd," he said, breathlessly, as they broke apart.

"Did what?"

"Made everything a little bit better."

A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "I never realized I was so powerful," she whispered. "But then, you can have that same effect on me."

Vaughn kissed her again, more softly this time. "I do?"

"Yup…that's what makes us so strong. We're there for the small and we're there for the big. No matter what, we will never—"

"Go anywhere." Vaughn finished.

"Exactly," Sydney said, sealing their declaration with a kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
